


Come fanno i grandi

by l_root



Series: Memories of a long life lived together [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, bambini che fanno i grandi e grandi che fanno i bambini, crescere da soli, ricordi, un sacco di fluff, un tooru oikawa molto convinto!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_root/pseuds/l_root
Summary: "Era stato veramente molto bravo, contando che aveva sempre avuto bisogno del sostegno dell’amico per quasi tutto: per tre giorni era stato zitto, giocando da solo in cortile, facendo finta che non ne sentisse la mancanza, come fanno i grandi. Al quarto giorno aveva già il naso incollato alla finestra aspettandosi che prima o poi gli Iwaizumi arrivassero con la macchina e che Hajime corresse da lui portandogli un souvenir – probabilmente una cimice di pietra,bleah."Un piccolo Tooru Oikawa attende che Hajime torni dalla vacanza estiva.





	1. Un passo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Era stato veramente molto bravo, contando che aveva sempre avuto bisogno del sostegno dell’amico per quasi tutto: per tre giorni era stato zitto, giocando da solo in cortile, facendo finta che non ne sentisse la mancanza, come fanno i grandi. Al quarto giorno aveva già il naso incollato alla finestra aspettandosi che prima o poi gli Iwaizumi arrivassero con la macchina e che Hajime corresse da lui portandogli un souvenir – probabilmente una cimice di pietra, bleah._
> 
>  
> 
> Un piccolo Tooru Oikawa attende che Hajime torni dalla vacanza estiva.

« _Hajime-chaaan!_ ».

 

Solitamente, dopo questo gridolino, gli tirava la sabbia. Hajime aveva già da piccolino sviluppato grandi riflessi: dopo aver mangiato terra per quasi due settimane, schivava in automatico qualsiasi cosa Tooru gli lanciasse e si vendicava strizzandogli il naso con una freddezza impressionante per la sua giovane età.

C’era un non so ché di dolce e protettivo nel modo in cui evitavano sempre di farsi del male a vicenda. E certo che Tooru non era un bambino facile con cui avere a che fare: piangeva spesso, era fin troppo esuberante, un po’ fifone e faceva di tutto per attirare costantemente l’attenzione del piccolo Hajime. Quasi tutti i bambini prima o poi gli avrebbero dato un serio spintone perché li lasciasse in pace, invece lui non si era ancora stancato. Certo, non che non gli avesse mai messo le mani addosso, ma questo era un altro discorso. Hajime poteva. Lo faceva misuratamente e ponderatamente. Era capitato una volta che dei ragazzini più grandi l’avessero fatto cadere con cattiveria (esasperati da un Tooru che insisteva che gli alieni esistessero) e l’avessero fatto piangere: Hajime senza pensarci due volte aveva tirato un calcio nel ginocchio ad uno di loro. Era bassino, ma sapeva piazzarli bene, scapestrato com’era. Certo, poi le avevano prese dalle loro madri perché “ _Non si risolve niente con la violenza!_ ” – com’era giusto… Tooru gli aveva chiesto scusa in lacrime così tante volte che per farlo smettere Hajime gli aveva tirato una testata.

In realtà non era un bambino violento.

Questo però serve per spiegare che, anche involontariamente, Tooru aveva sviluppato una dipendenza da quel bambino che era più che un amico, era suo fratello, anzi, il suo _gemello_ ; da quel silenzioso boyscout che lo malmenava e sapeva come farlo ridere, che si arrampicava sugli alberi e i cui occhi si riempivano sempre di sorpresa quando catturava un cervo volante – e a lui gli insetti, invece, facevano proprio _schifo_ , per inciso. Il fatto che le loro madri fossero molto amiche, poi, contribuiva a far sì che i due bambini passassero quasi tutto il loro tempo insieme.

Ad ogni modo, un’estate i genitori di Hajime decretarono che fosse ormai abbastanza grande per la prima vacanza di famiglia. Mentre gli Oikawa sarebbero rimasti a casa perché la loro figlia grande aveva il campo estivo di pallavolo, gli Iwaizumi avrebbero passato le ultime due settimane di luglio ad Okinawa.

La madre di Tooru glielo ricordò più volte perché il figlio non ci rimanesse male, ma il piccolo non poteva capire veramente cosa significasse finché i giorni non iniziarono a passare.

Capiamoli, è difficile per dei bambini che crescono spalla a spalla stare tanto tempo separati. Avendo poi finito la scuola da poco, avevano passato ancora più tempo a giocare insieme. Il giorno prima della partenza si erano salutati e abbracciati senza problemi. I loro genitori erano lì con loro e sicuramente avevano percepito un sacco di aspettative addosso, ma non capivano perché fossero in ansia per loro, per una cosa così semplice: si erano sentiti proprio due adulti, ad augurarsi buone vacanze senza problemi!

Forse un bambino impara il significato del tempo solo quando la distanza lo svuota senza pietà. Era già capitato che non si vedessero per qualche giorno di seguito, e nella mente di Tooru probabilmente “due settimane” equivalevano all’attesa di “tre giorni”, cioè il maggiore lasso di tempo in cui non aveva visto Hajime. Era stato veramente molto bravo, contando che aveva sempre avuto bisogno del sostegno dell’amico per quasi tutto: per tre giorni era stato zitto, giocando da solo in cortile, facendo finta che non ne sentisse la mancanza, come fanno i grandi. Al quarto giorno aveva già il naso incollato alla finestra aspettandosi che prima o poi gli Iwaizumi arrivassero con la macchina e che Hajime corresse da lui portandogli un souvenir – probabilmente una cimice di pietra, _bleah_.

Invece nessuno.

I genitori di Tooru inizialmente pensarono che veramente il bambino non soffrisse di nostalgia, complice anche l’apprensione che in quel momento avevano per la figlia per la prima volta ad un campo estivo; al quinto giorno però la madre si accorse che _decisamente_ qualcosa non andava, non solo perché Tooru non aveva più voglia di giocare a nulla, ma in particolar modo perché ogni tanto si fermava, in piedi, e tratteneva il respiro fino a diventare rosso – quasi che dovesse a tutti i costi imbottigliare qualcosa dentro.

«Tooru-chan», lo strinse, «ti manca Hajime-chan?».

Il piccolo strinse la bocca più che poté: «N- **NO**.», cercò di resistere, con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime.

La madre cercò di non ridere, ma lo circondò da un abbraccio ancora più dolce: «Guarda che a me lo puoi dire… Se vuoi ti confido un segreto».

Tooru tirò su dal naso con incredibile potenza, ma era ancora deciso a non cedere – come fanno gli adulti. Annuì stringendo gli occhi a mezzaluna per non lasciare scappare neanche una lacrima, e lei sussurrò: «A me mancano molto».

A quelle parole Tooru esplose in un lamentoso “ _Anche a meeeeeeeeh!!!_ ” che si poi trasformò in un pianto incontrollabile, cresciuto da giorni.

«Hajime-chan mi odia!».

«Tesoro, ma cosa dici?», sorrise la madre.

«Sì perché lui si diverte e non gli manco per niente e si è già dimenticato che esisto!».

 

La prima cosa che fece quella santa della madre fu assicurarsi che non fosse di disturbo far sentire i bambini per telefono per gli Iwaizumi – che probabilmente avevano bisogno di approfittare di quella vacanza per condividere anche del tempo come _coppia_ , non solo come genitori, afferrate il concetto? Non è una cosa che si può fare a tutte le età dei propri figli, ci sono fasce predefinite.

Ma comunque saltò fuori che gli Iwaizumi stessi speravano in una richiesta del genere, ma temevano di disturbare gli Oiwaka proprio in una settimana all’anno in cui si erano ritrovati a badare solamente Tooru. E meno male per i due piccoli, perché così non solo si rassicurarono a vicenda sul fatto che non si fossero scordati l’uno dell’altro, ma, a quanto pare, quella telefonata ogni due giorni dava ad entrambi una carica particolare.

La madre di Tooru una volta filmò di nascosto una loro conversazione, pregustando già il momento in cui gliel’avrebbe mostrata quando sarebbe diventato grande.

«Hajime-chan, ma ci sono altri bambini lì…? Eh? Non vale! A me non regali mai niente! Mi porti qualcosa quando torni, eh? Vero? Non voglio niente che sembri un insetto… No che non va bene la sabbia!».

Ogni volta che chiudeva la comunicazione, Tooru aveva un sorriso che andava da orecchio a orecchio.

«Allora, tesoro, come stava Hajime-chan?».

Il figlio saltellò da lei riportandole il telefono.

«Oggi ha fatto piangere una bambina, ma poi le ha regalato una conchiglia! Anch’io ne volevo una, ma gli ho detto di no perché adesso non è più speciale se regala le conchiglie a tutti!», poi abbassò la voce, segno che stava per rivelarle un segreto: «… Mamma, lo sai, Hajime-chan dice che non ha pianto perché gli mancavo, ma secondo me non è vero», disse, sorridendo sotto i baffi.

 

Non era poi così strano che a Tooru mancasse più Hajime che la propria sorella, dal momento che li separavano molti anni di differenza. Ormai la ragazzina aveva le proprie amiche e non condivideva quasi più nessuno degli interessi o dei giochi del fratellino, cosí lui trovava nella madre la propria compagna di giochi.

«Tooru, che ne dici se andiamo al parco, a giocare con il bambino dei nostri vicini di casa?».

A questo punto il figlio roteava gli occhioni color cioccolato e sviava il discorso. Fu un vero shock per la madre apprendere che si trovava già in quella fase d’età in cui imparava a rigirare la frittata nonostante il suo candore, ma poco alla volta riuscì a fargli stringere amicizia con altri bambini. Giocava tantissimo con il pallone della sorella. Per il resto, si era ingegnata con un sacco di attività che facessero vivere al meglio l’attesa del ritorno degli Iwaizumi.

«Che dici, ritagliamo qualche altra immagine per il cartellone di Hajime-chan?».

«Sì! Voglio metterci degli alieni e una foto del pallone da pallavolo!».

Tooru sapeva che il massimo che avrebbe ottenuto dall’amico sarebbe stato un “Non dovevi”; sicuramente Hajime avrebbe distolto lo sguardo e arricciato la bocca, ma sapeva che quella era la sua espressione imbarazzata e contenta. Non vedeva letteralmente l’ora di fargliela fare!

 

Prima che se ne accorgesse, due settimane passarono. Ogni mattina aveva l’incarico di segnare con una grossa X i giorni sul calendario, ed erano già al 29 luglio. Il 30 era vicinissimo, e Tooru aveva apparentemente rimosso tutta quella questione dell’“essere adulti”, così prima di andare a dormire non ebbe paura di gridare che si sentiva veramente felice. Era così agitato che non riusciva ad addormentarsi.

Probabilmente fu proprio questo stato sovreccitato che gli procurò un sonno disturbato. Stranamente, invece che una dormita riposante, fu svegliato da uno strano incubo: un tirannosauro giocattolo enorme aveva distrutto con le sue grandi zampe il vialetto di fronte a casa sua e gli Iwaizumi non trovavano più la strada con la macchina – e gli alieni non avevano potuto fare niente per evitarlo.

Tooru stesso rimase stranito da quanto fosse bizzarro quell’incubo perciò non si spaventò particolarmente. Restò un po’ seduto nel letto e poi decise di andare a prendere un bicchiere d’acqua. Quando però scese le scale, vide che la luce in cucina era ancora accesa e delle persone stavano chiacchierando. Riconobbe la voce dei genitori di Hajime e quella dei suoi che ridevano in tutta tranquillità –  istintivamente però non si mosse e restò in silenzio per ascoltare. Qualcosa non quadrava, infatti: se erano tornati, perché Hajime non era con loro…?

«… Sì, è stato estremamente rilassante», disse il padre del suo amico, «Temevamo che Hajime detestasse il mare, invece si è trovato benissimo. È proprio uno scapestrato!».

«Oh, già, mi dispiace così tanto per il povero Hajime-chan», udì parlare sua mamma, «e che siate tornati prima, sarà stato stressante fare il viaggio con la febbre».

«Sì, ma gli si era abbassata e per un giorno abbiamo deciso di non rischiare. In realtà poi si è fatto una bella dormita e non si è quasi accorto del viaggio! Russava come un ghiro, quel piccoletto! Finché siamo qui lo guardano i miei genitori».

«Pensate che è la prima volta che si ammala!», disse la madre di Hajime, questa volta. «Per carità, è stato improvviso anche per noi, ma ha raggiunto i 38 solo per poco, per il resto è sempre stata relativamente bassa, poco sopra i 37… Ma Hajime non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo e si è lasciato spaventare».

«Hajime che piange? Povero piccolo!», risero i genitori di Tooru, inteneriti.

«Macché piangere!», rise il padre dell’amico, «Prima mi ha fatto segno di avvicinarmi, poi mi ha detto che se non ce l’avesse fatta avrei dovuto salutare Tooru-chan da parte sua! Come se stesse facendo testamento, capite?».

«Quand’è che nostro figlio è diventato più serio di noi, caro?», rise.

«Questa poi! Pensate che l’altro giorno Tooru-chan mi ha detto…».

 

Aveva ascoltato abbastanza. Lasciò come un’agile spia la propria postazione sulle scale, le risate e il profumo del tè in soggiorno e tornò in camera sua. Alle orecchie dell’assonnato Tooru tutta quella scena non aveva avuto l’effetto che avrebbe fatto a qualsiasi altra persona: Hajime era a casa con la febbre e a quanto pare era così debole da non sapere se sarebbe sopravvissuto! Il suo amico poteva morire e aveva bisogno di lui! Sicuramente i suoi genitori non gliel’avrebbero detto per non farlo spaventare, ma ormai sapeva la verità! Doveva agire!

Come avrebbe fatto a vivere senza Hajime se veramente fosse morto? Ma… come avrebbe potuto aiutarlo, in verità? Si faceva sempre proteggere, si stufava presto di stare con gli altri bambini, giocava spesso più con le femmine che con i maschi… E se per caso fosse stata colpa sua che avesse preso la febbre?! Se l’avesse stancato, con le sue telefonate e le sue richieste?

Si rannicchiò sotto le coperte, provando vergogna per essersi comportato da bambino piccolo. Nel buio della sua cameretta si sentì profondamente debole e solo.

Un momento, però: non poteva finire così! Doveva trovare un modo per dimostrare ad Hajime di essere un adulto, così da infondergli la forza che gli serviva! Sarebbe certamente guarito e sarebbero diventati grandi insieme! Ma certo! Toccava a Tooru, questa volta, prendersi cura di lui!

Elaborò un piano e, ripassando la propria strategia, si addormentò.

 

 


	2. Due passi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "«Tesoro, come pensi di poter capire cosa sia un indizio o meno in questa stanza?», le chiese il marito, leggermente scettico, lanciando ovunque occhiate in quella camera piena di giocattoli colorati, libri e adesivi delle costellazioni e del sistema solare sulle pareti azzurro scuro.  
> «Una madre lo sa», fu la risposta."

 

 

La mattina dopo si presentò a fare colazione già vestito.

«Tooru-chan! Come mai già pronto a quest’ora?», lo salutò il padre.

«Volevo andare a giocare di fuori…», sviò il discorso, sedendosi a tavola. La madre aveva appena accompagnato sua sorella da una sua amica.

«Nocciolina, senti…», gli si avvicinò il padre, «so che aspettavi questo giorno da molto, ma i genitori di Hajime-chan ci hanno detto che ha un po’ di febbre e… perciò non potrà venire a salutarti, oggi». Gli accarezzò i capelli in maniera un po’ tesa, insicuro di come avrebbe reagito.

Tooru alzò la testa dopo un secondo, per poi sorridere: «Capito! È meglio che Hajime-chan non si sforzi!», e annuì con convinzione un paio di volte.

Il padre rimase un attimo interdetto a quella presa di posizione così inaspettatamente matura e non seppe bene cosa rispondere, perciò, dopo aver bofonchiato qualche parola, si allontanò per telefonare alla moglie e dirle quanto era appena successo.

Tooru era stato abbastanza intelligente da non aggiungere a voce alta il convinto “Ci penserò io!” che lo motivava dalla sera precedente. Di sopra lo aspettava il suo zainetto con una bottiglia d’acqua, dei cerotti (?) e un asciugamano – un armamentario per lui estremamente utile e sensato per curare la febbre dell’amico. Aveva anche messo, non senza riluttanza, un retino e un barattolo di vetro per catturare uno scarabeo o una qualche altra schifezza e dimostrare ad Hajime quanto fosse maturo e forte. Finì di fare colazione con calma – doveva essere in forze – poi uscì tutto equipaggiato, assicurando a suo padre che sarebbe rimasto nel cortile.

Lasciò il cartellone di bentornato sotto il letto, pensando tristemente che non fosse affatto una di quelle cose che fanno gli adulti per i propri amici. Chiuse la porta e la prima cosa che fece fu disubbidire, dirigendosi al parchetto dove lo avevano sempre portato a giocare con Hajime.

Non gli era mai piaciuto allontanarsi da casa, ma quel giorno, consapevole della piccola avventura in cui si stava lanciando, si sentiva veramente grande. Il mondo era enorme, ma lui era un bambino intelligente. Saltellava sul marciapiede, avendo imparato a memoria quella strada che aveva fatto centinaia di volte, guardato qualche metro indietro da sua mamma o da quella di Hajime. Non era ancora consapevole di quest’abilità, ma già teneva inconsciamente sotto controllo tutti coloro che entravano nel suo campo visivo: registrava i movimenti degli animali, dei ragazzini in bicicletta, delle vecchiette che attraversavano la strada. Non provava alcun tipo di paura o rimorso: non voleva far preoccupare i suoi genitori e se avesse detto loro cos’aveva intenzione di fare l’avrebbero sicuramente fermato o – quel ch’è peggio – _accompagnato_ , e allora che razza di avventura sarebbe stata? Come poteva mostrarsi cresciuto ad Hajime…? Aveva lasciato loro un biglietto sul letto, come un vero adulto.

Una cosa sola in realtà lo impensieriva: catturare uno scarafaggio. Non l’aveva mai fatto con le sue mani: si agitavano e quelle zampe erano incontrollabili, sembravano avere ognuna una testa a sé! In più alcuni li aveva pestati per sbaglio e avevano scrocchiato! Potevano anche essere verde smeraldo o blu lapislazzulo, ma con quelle ali facevano più rumore di un elicottero!

“Che _schiiiiifo_. Schifo. Schifo. Schifo. Chissà cosa ci trova di bello Hajime-chan…”, pensò, dando un calcio ad un sasso. Rimuginare comunque era inutile: era arrivato. Non restava che addentrarsi nel boschetto e compiere il primo passo per diventare uomo.

 

Nel frattempo il padre di Tooru era entrato nel panico. Alternava scoppi d’ira a depressi picchi di sensi di colpa. L’unica idea intelligente venutagli in mente fu quella di chiamare la moglie e pregarla di raggiungerlo immediatamente. Nel frattempo prese la macchina e fece il giro dell’isolato un paio di volte; suonò ai vicini e chiamò i nonni (sia paterni che materni) e gli Iwaizumi. Quando la moglie rincasò in fretta e furia lo trovò al computer intento a fare dei manifesti con “Missing” e la foto di Tooru.

«Caro, non iperventilare», lo bloccò lei, pienamente in sé.

«Potrebbero averlo rapito–»

«Hai detto che è uscito in cortile, e il cancelletto non si apre se non dall’interno. Sarà uscito da solo, è un bambino intelligente, sa che non deve aprire agli estranei», gli ricordò. «Piuttosto, cerchiamo di capire dove sia andato».

«È uscito da un’ora e mezza, almeno».

«Hai chiamato gli Iwaizumi? Certamente sarà andato da Hajime-chan», respirò a fondo con le mani sui fianchi: l’intuito le diceva che non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi, ma l’apprensione era palpabile in entrambi.

«Certo, ma non è lì. Ed è strano, distano neanche venti minuti a piedi. D’accordo che Tooru saprebbe perdersi dal bagno a camera sua, ma–».

«La camera!», si illuminò la moglie, «Hai per caso visto cosa manca dalla camera? Conoscendolo, ci ha sicuramente lasciato degli indizi».

Corsero di sopra senza bisogno di aggiungere altro.

«Qui c’è un biglietto!», esclamò il padre, aprendo un foglietto a righe, probabilmente strappato da qualche quaderno di scuola: «“ _Sono andato a diventare un adulto!_ ☼ _Tooru_ ☺”…».

I due si guardarono negli occhi, sapendo di essere in una situazione troppo critica per poter ridere.

La moglie riprese in mano la situazione: «Come ti dicevo, vedrai che potremo capire dove si è andato a cacciare da un’occhiata qua dentro», e si addentrò con fare da serissima ispettrice di polizia.

«Tesoro, come pensi di poter capire cosa sia un indizio o meno in questa stanza?», le chiese il marito, leggermente scettico, lanciando ovunque occhiate in quella camera piena di giocattoli colorati, libri e adesivi delle costellazioni e del sistema solare sulle pareti azzurro scuro.

«Una madre lo sa», fu la risposta.

La donna mosse qualche altro passo sicuro nella camera, alzò le coperte, guardò sotto il letto, aprì l’armadio e spostò due giornalini per ragazzi sulla mensola vicino alla finestra.

Annuì sorniona. «Elementare, mio caro papà», annunciò, voltandosi verso il marito: «Non vedo il suo zaino, né il cappellino da esploratore che gli ha regalato mio padre questo Natale, né il retino cattura insetti che gli ha dato Hajime-chan e che tiene nascosto tra le sue riviste, pensando che io non l’abbia mai visto», continuò ad annuire sicura di sé. «Ma la cosa più evidente è che dalla mensola manca il barattolo con le biglie degli alieni, che sono tutte sotto il letto!», esclamò, trionfante, alzando le coperte perché il pavimento fosse più visibile.

« _Ooh_!», esordì con sincera ammirazione il marito, inginocchiandosi ai piedi del letto, «Geniale! Ma cosa c’entra questo con il “diventare adulto” del biglietto? È già nell’età in cui i ragazzi seppelliscono delle cose a cui tengono sotto terra per ritirarle fuori quando finiscono l’università…?».

«Ma…? Caro, resta sugli indizi!», lo incalzò la moglie, inginocchiandosi a sua volta. «Com’è possibile che tua sia giunto ad una conclusione del genere…?! È ovvio che sia andato a catturare un coleottero da portare ad Hajime-chan!», concluse – se possibile – ancora più trionfante.

A quel punto mr. Oikawa estrasse dal letto il cartellone, srotolandolo.

Appena si resero entrambi conto di quale cartellone fosse non servirono altre parole: i loro cuori sussultarono, e immaginarono che cosa stesse passando per la testa del piccolo Tooru. La donna si portò una mano alla bocca.

«Caro…», esordì poi, a bassa voce: «Secondo te siamo stati noi a mettergli in testa strane idee…?».

«Non lo so, non lo so davvero…», sospirò il marito, «Prima troviamolo. È già passato un sacco di tempo».

 

Come a tutti i bambini, anche a Tooru Oikawa era stato insegnato che, nel caso si fosse perso, non avrebbe dovuto gironzolare a vanvera, ma restare fermo dove si trovava, o al massimo tornare indietro in un posto che conosceva e aspettare, perché avrebbe facilitato chi lo stava cercando.

Tooru stava seduto su una bassa sbarra di ferro al limitare del parco, rivolto verso la strada principale, ciondolando le gambe. In quel momento gli tornarono in mente i consigli che i suoi gli avevano dato nel caso si fosse smarrito e si domandò quanto tempo fosse passato da quando, effettivamente, aveva incominciato a sentirsi “perso”.

I suoi genitori gli avevano detto di aspettare chi lo stava venendo a cercare. Ma quand’era che una persona dispersa iniziava ad essere “cercata”? Come facevano gli altri a sapere che si era davvero perso, e non che invece era già sano e salvo sulla via di casa?

Gli occhi gli caddero sulle ginocchia sbucciate. Sospirò.

Lui ci aveva provato. Ci aveva provato davvero a fare il salto e a diventare adulto. Aveva provato a catturare un insetto con le sue mani, a cavarsela da solo – ma le strade dopo un po’ si erano assomigliate tutte e l’unica cosa che era riuscito a fare era tornare al parco e aspettare.

Ma da quanto stava aspettando? Da giorni? Da anni? Sarebbe invecchiato lì su quella sbarra? Hajime sarebbe morto senza vederlo? Sarebbe rimasto solo per sempre e si sarebbe dovuto nutrire di erba e insetti anche una volta cresciuta una lunga barba _grigia_ –

«TOORU!».

Il bambino alzò immediatamente la testa riconoscendo quella voce tra mille.

«Tooru-chan! Tesoro!», esclamò sua madre, uscendo dall’auto che non si era ancora accostata del tutto al marciapiede. Lo strinse in un abbraccio strapazzante: «Eravamo così in pensiero! Stai bene?!».

«Ci hai fatto preoccupare terribilmente, piccola noce!». Il padre, con la sua incredibile statura, alzò la moglie e il figlio in un abbraccio ancora più stritolante, preso dal momento di euforia.

Tooru rispose alle strette più forte che poté, ma non sapeva cosa dire loro. Non sapeva se ringraziarli, se piangere, se resistere perché i grandi non piangono, si vergognava di non avercela fatta, non aveva idea di come avrebbe potuto rispondere alle loro domande, tante cose gli si affollavano nella mente e cercava solo di non cedere al pianto, anche se il labbro inferiore gli tremava…

Invece ai suoi bastò uno sguardo. L’unica domanda che suo padre gli pose fu: «Ma non hai avuto paura?».

Tooru spalancò gli occhi e rispose un sincero: «No».

I suoi genitori lo fissarono, si guardarono negli occhi e poi scoppiarono a ridere, con il sollievo che premeva forte da dietro le palpebre. Il piccolo non aveva idea di che razza di reazione fosse quella, ed era così inaspettata che per un momento dimenticò tutta la sua pessima figura.

«Tooru-chan…», riprese poi la madre, dolcemente, «hai finito di fare ciò che volevi?».

Il bambino dai capelli color cioccolato arricciò le labbra cercando di non piangere, e scosse solamente la testa con vigore. La donna allora portò fuori dalla macchina il cartellone a cui avevano lavorato per giorni: «Che dici, andiamo ora da Hajime-chan?».

 

Il sollievo di sapere che Tooru non era stato rapito né si era smarrito fu accolto con pari gioia dagli Iwaizumi, che lo stritolarono in un’ennesima presa tra le lacrime, prima di offrirgli tè e biscotti.

«Scusate il disturbo…», sospirò il padre di Tooru, sorridendo. I quattro si misero a tavola, ancora non bene del tutto ripresi dal mutuo spavento, ma prima la madre di Hajime condusse il bambino alla stanza del figlio, sussurrandogli all’orecchio che non gli avevano ancora detto nulla per non farlo preoccupare.

Gli strizzò l’occhio: «Vai senza paura, Tooru-chan, una tua visita non può fargli che bene!».

Per qualche strano motivo quelle parole gli diedero l’incoraggiamento che gli mancava per ritrovare la voglia di parlare. Bussò, poi entrò nella camera – non era certo la prima volta, ma si sentiva stranamente in imbarazzo, un po’ stupido…

« _Oh, Tooru_!».

 

Ok, dimentichiamo tutto.

Non appena gli si rivolse quella voce, piuttosto seria e mascolina, con in aggiunta una nota di felice sorpresa, gli occhi gli si inondarono di lacrime: « _Hajime-chaaaaan_!», strillò, gettandosi sul letto.

« _Ouch_! Abbassa il volume!».

«Pensavo che saresti morto _e_ –», si concesse un istante per guardarlo bene: era piuttosto abbronzato, forse un po’ più magro, stava leggendo un manga seduto senza problemi…

«Ma tu stai bene!», esclamò.

« _Tsk_! Sembri scontento!», ribatté caustico Hajime, senza però divincolarsi dalla presa.

Tooru ricominciò a lacrimare sommessamente: «… Invece sono contento… Sono contento che non stai più male…».

Hajime lasciò il manga sul letto e lo colpì in testa: «Non c’è mica bisogno di piangere, scemo!», esclamò deciso, arrossendo.

Tooru si bloccò. È vero, stava ancora piangendo. In quel momento gli balzò in mente con prepotenza l’avventura delle ore precedenti… Se Hajime non sapeva nulla avrebbe potuto fare finta di niente… Così non l’avrebbe creduto un debole… Sì, così –

Singhiozzò. Niente da fare.

«Hajime-chan, io… Io sono andato nel bosco dove prendi i cervi volanti perché volevo…», si strofinò gli occhi e si mise seduto, «volevo che vedessi che sono cresciuto mentre non c’eri, e che riuscivo a fare le stesse cose che fai tu e che quindi potevi smettere di preoccuparti per me… e potevi tornare in forze…».

«Aspetta, aspetta», lo fermò Hajime: «Sei andato a catturare i cervi volanti da solo? E poi?».

Tooru continuò, il pianto si stava arrestando: «E poi volevo venire qui a mostrartelo, ma le strade sono tutte uguali e una volta uscito dal parco non mi ricordavo più verso dove fosse casa tua e ho finito per perdere anche la strada per tornare alla mia», concluse arrossendo e mettendo il broncio.

Hajime scoppiò a ridere di gusto ed esclamò: «Sei negato!».

Tooru arrossì ancora di più, piccato: «E-e allora?! Sbagliando si impara!».

«Non tu: il tuo senso dell’orientamento fa schifo».

«Saranno belli i tuoi insetti vomitevoli!», ribatté Tooru, con una linguaccia.

Hajime non raccolse la provocazione, ma sgusciò fuori dalle coperte e si sedette sul bordo del letto, lasciando ciondolare le gambe: «Non c’è storia…», disse a bassa voce, «se non ci sono io che ti guido non ce la puoi proprio fare».

Tooru rimase colpito, il pianto completamente arrestato. Provò a riprendere il discorso: «Io volevo farti vedere che sono diventato un adulto…».

Hajime sbuffò: «È da prima che ce l’hai con ‘sta storia del diventare adulti. Ma che vuol dire? Abbiamo sei anni, se vuoi già diventare adulto dopo lo diventi da solo e mi lasci indietro. Che senso ha?».

Tooru abbassò lo sguardo: «… Che se non ti faccio preoccupare non ti ammali e non muori» – ad Hajime corse un brivido freddo lungo la schiena – «e poi potrei assomigliare a te e a tutti quei ragazzi più grandi…»

«Scemo», gli rispose, con il suo tipico tono serioso, guardandolo in faccia: «Non c’è bisogno. Lo so come sei fatto. Sapevo che dovevo guarire in fretta perché ti saresti perso da qualche parte, con quella testa volante che ti ritrovi».

Tooru registrò il _non tanto velato_ insulto e fece appena in tempo a prendersela quando si accorse che adesso non si sentiva più tanto stupido, né piccolo, né sbagliato.

Stettero qualche istante in silenzio. Dalla cucina arrivavano delle risate ovattate.

«Hajime-chan!», esclamò Tooru all’improvviso, eccitatissimo: «Guarda questo!». Si alzò ed raccolse il cartellone che aveva lasciato vicino alla porta, nel momento in cui si era lanciato sul letto. Lo srotolò con sprezzante orgoglio di fronte agli occhi dell’amico, rivelando l’opera di disegno, decoupage e quant’altro che l’aveva occupato per giorni in attesa che tornasse.

«AMMIRA!», annunciò con eccentrica solennità, «Questo è per te, l’ho fatto io!».

«Perché ci sono degli alieni che volano vicino al disegno della mia casa?».

«Cioè, davanti a quest’opera di duro lavoro quella è l’unica cosa che hai notato?!».

«Che ci posso fare, mi è saltato agli occhi…».

Tooru scosse la testa ridendo, abbassando il cartellone perché potesse guardare l’amico in faccia. Aveva ancora gli occhi e il naso arrossati, ma non dava segno di essere ancora triste.

Hajime si grattò la testa: «Adesso che mi ci fai pensare, anche io ti ho portato una cosa dal mare».

Tooru era esaltatissimo all’idea ed emise un grido di vittoria, ma subito dopo aggiunse, guardingo: «… Non è sabbia, vero?».

Hajime sospirò: «No, ho scoperto che è contro la legge prendere la sabbia dalla spiaggia…», ed estrasse una conchiglia dal cassetto del comodino. Gliela porse: era una grossa conchiglia da mare, concava e liscia da una parte, con scanalature granulose dall’altra. Non era però come tutte le altre: sulla parte interna era inciso un kanji ben preciso: _Tooru_.

Il bambino la guardò con occhi brillanti. «C’erano dei tizi che sulla spiaggia che potevano incidere le cose… e so che non ti piacciono le cose se non sono speciali…», disse Hajime, annegando in un’altissima temperatura corporea. Questo era il primo regalo personale che si scambiavano in tutta la loro vita, visto che per i compleanni c’erano sempre un sacco di altri bambini con cui si doveva fare in comune… In più le madri si impicciavano sempre e alla fine decidevano loro che cosa prendere, neanche fossero le migliori amiche del festeggiato.

«Mi piace un sacco!», esclamò Tooru, agitando il braccio con cui non reggeva la conchiglia. Era il suo primo souvenir in assoluto! L’avrebbe custodito come un tesoro!

Smise poi di guardarla e si rivolse direttamente all’amico: «E invece a te piace o no il cartellone?», esclamò, gonfiando le guance.

Hajime, per tutta risposta, distolse lo sguardo, arrossendo appena. «Sì… non dovevi…», disse, arricciando le labbra.

Tooru sorrise raggiante.

«Bentornato, Hajime-chan!».

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo alla fine di questa dolce storia divisa in due parti. Avrei voluto lasciare più spazio ai pensieri dei bambini, ma sono ancora piccolini per questo. Spero non si sia notato che non ho idea di come funzioni l'istruzione primaria in Giappone.  
> Non sapevo di considerare headcanon Tooru uguale a sua madre sia nell'aspetto che nel carattere finché non ho finito di scrivere!

**Author's Note:**

> Sono stata presa d'ostaggio dal fluff e da questi due adorabili bambini. Una mia amica mi ha addirittura detto che non sembro io, ed era un complimento sincero! Non ho ancora finito di spremere tutto l' _angst powa_ di cui sono capace, ma non lo farò in questa fic. I nostri pargoli sono al sicuro, ve lo garantisco. Un grazie a chiunque leggerà e/o lascerà un commento!


End file.
